


Heated Ice

by Invisible206



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Jotunn | Frost Giant, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Twelve Days of Smutness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:27:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28091625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Invisible206/pseuds/Invisible206
Summary: The reader is a Frost Giant on Midgard who works with the Avengers.  She has been assigned to guard Loki after the Battle of New York.  It's the beginning of her heat cycle, but that's OK because there are no other Frost Giants around...
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 89
Collections: The Twelve Days of Smutness 2020





	Heated Ice

You had completely forgotten about your heat cycle. Living among humans, it really didn’t mean much. You had a few days where you were a little uncomfortable, but without other Frost giants around, there was nothing to trigger the full-on heat. It was just that time, no big deal. You hid it very well, and the humans never guessed what was going on with you. 

But today, there was a faint scent in the air. Not enough to truly identify, but enough to attract your attention. You took in a deep breath through your nose and mouth at once, tasting the air. It tasted good. 

“Are you OK?” Natalia noticed everything. Your odd behavior didn’t get past her. 

“Fine, fine,” you smiled, looking down at your powerful little human friend. You didn’t want to have to explain, particularly since whatever you were smelling couldn’t possibly be a male Frost Giant. 

“Hmm... well, we got him. I don't know how he’s not dead after what the Hulk did to him.” Your friend was very pleased. The attack in New York had been thwarted. You were sorry that you hadn’t been there to assist, but you were happy that Thor’s evil brother Loki had been stopped and captured. They were just deciding who would take him for punishment. Earth believed they had the right to him, but Asgard wanted him for prior crimes. 

He was locked in a cell. Natalia showed you a feed. He was a tall, slightly built Asgardian dressed in green and black armor. You wondered how he could be Thor’s brother with his black hair and pale skin. 

“Hey, Elsa!” Tony and Thor walked up to the two of you. “I hear that you are going to guard Reindeer Games while we convince the Asgardians to leave him here.”

“The Allfather must try him for his many crimes. The crimes against your people will be represented.” Said Thor to Stark. “It is fitting that he has a Frost Giant guard,” Thor turned to you, “He has also committed crimes against your people.”

You stared at Thor like he was a bug. How dare he talk about others committing crimes against your people. You took a step towards him and inadvertently lowered the immediate temperature by 20 degrees.

Natalia lifted her hand but knew better than to touch you in this state. You were glad for that. You’d feel horrible if you gave your friend frostbite while your attention was focused elsewhere. “Easy now, he’s not the enemy.” She whispered. 

“Not yours, I suppose not.” You snapped. 

“Stand down Snow Queen, let's keep our focus.” Added Stark. You didn’t like that the humans were so close to Thor and Asgard. 

The three of them escorted you to the cell. It was deep in the complex, far from any human activity. 

The scent seemed to get stronger. It was disturbing. It was as if a male had passed through these corridors not long ago. 

When you reached the cell Loki was standing with his hands behind his back as if he was expecting visitors. His face instantly turned into a scowl as he noticed you. You stuck out like a sore thumb- towering over the humans and level with Thor. Your blue skin and family markings made you stand out. 

“A Frost Giant, Thor? How did you even find one on this little planet? You must truly want to humiliate me with that thing!” Loki spat his words like bitter poison from his thin lips.

You growled, Natalia introduced you and explained that you would be replacing his guard. 

The guard looked very relieved, and smiled at you in unspoken thanks. 

“Really Thor, you must truly hate me.” Loki stepped towards the force field that contained him. His emerald green eyes glared into your red on red ones for just a second, then they snapped back to Thor in disgust. 

“Well , we’re just going to leave you two kids alone, then, you're going to be OK, Elsa?” Stark looked up at you with a smirk. 

“Fine,” you said through your teeth. The prisoner refused to look at you. Maybe if he ignored you it might not be so bad. 

Your two companions... and Thor, left. The room next to the cell was sparsely furnished but obviously intended for long term occupancy. You sat down in the comfortable office chair provided and grabbed the computer mouse, if he was going to ignore you then you found the earth’s internet to be very entertaining, even limited by SHIELD’s oppressive cyber security. 

Loki walked back to his bunk and sat down. Apparently meditating. That was fine with you, you had nothing to say to him. 

You had started a game of solitaire to break things up a bit when you felt eyes on you. You turned your head to see Loki, inches from the force field, glaring intensely at you. 

His face broke into a smirk as he got your attention. 

“How in the nine realms did a Frost Giant end up with the Avengers?” His head up so that he could look down his nose at your seated form. 

You pause for a moment, not really wanting to engage him in conversation. “I got stuck here a few years ago when I walked through a portal. I have since learned how to return to Jotunheim at will, but I enjoy Midgard. It’s a bit hot for me so I don’t stick around in the Summer, but during the cooler seasons I enjoy the company of the Avengers and sometimes help them in their missions.”

“Hmm, well imagine that! A Frost Giant in the service of Earth's Mightiest Heroes! How does that go over back with your bloodthirsty kin? I imagine they aren’t pleased with your little excursions into this backwater realm.”

You couldn’t help but to wrinkle your nose at his condescending tone. Fortunately a guard chose that moment to interrupt by bringing in your lunches. 

He rolled in a cart with two plates of food. He opened a slot in Loki’s force field to push his plate in. 

It hit you like a physical strike. The scent of winter, of pine and leather and... maleness. It scrambled your brain and you had to sit down. 

The guard left your plate on the cart for you and left the room. 

Your head was spinning and your body was reacting as if there was a male frost Giant in the room. You felt your face heat up, you knew you had to be blushing a darker blue. 

But it was just you in the room and Loki behind the force field, Loki the Aesir. Loki, the monster who brought an alien army to take over Midgard Loki who aimed the Bifrost at Jotunheim. 

Your head began to clear and you looked up. Loki was staring at you in utter confusion. You could have sworn you saw a bit of fear in his eyes. He took his plate and walked back to his bunk, setting the plate down next to him, he wrapped his arms around his waist and put his head down. Something was affecting him too.

“What is this? What are you doing to me?” He shouted across the room. “Leave me alone, monster!”

You just stared at him. His skin was so pale it was almost white, smooth and without markings. His eyes were green and he had no horns. The only thing Jotunn-like about him was his silky black hair, and while rare it wasn’t unheard of for Aesir to have dark hair. Why was his scent affecting you like this? You couldn’t even remember if Thor had a scent, the humans had their scent but it didn’t do a thing for you. 

“Just eat your lunch and be quiet!” You yelled back. You didn’t want to think about this. You found you needed to cross your legs. You were getting wet and were mortified that it might soak through the kilt you were wearing. 

Why was this happening? How had this scrawny Aesir triggered your heat? How much longer were you stuck with him?

You looked down at the plate that was left for you. A sandwich and some fruit. You forced yourself to eat, trying to concentrate on anything else. 

Loki walked back to the force field, sandwich in hand. He took a bite and stared at you as he chewed. 

“I suppose you aren’t horrible to look at, as monsters go,” he said between bites. “A little tall for my tastes, and the horns and red eyes are a bit off putting, but other than that I have to say you are quite lovely.”

Your mind felt annoyed but your body felt like it had electricity coursing down through to your core, and now you were sure you were soaked through. You threw the chunk of apple back onto your plate and tried to distract yourself with the computer.

He took a bite of his apple and you struggled not to squirm. 

“Let me out.” His voice was like silk soaked in honey. His pupils pushed his green irises to thin bands, making his eyes look dark. 

Giantess’s on Jotunheim simply took herbs to control their heat. Without the herbs there could be chaos, mistakes made. The whole process was tightly controlled, nothing was left to chance. You wished that you had brought the herbs, it wouldn’t have hurt you to use it in the absence of Jotunn males. They made you nauseous and you just assumed that with no Jotunn males around it was safe. 

Why was Thor’s brother reacting, though. And why did he smell so good?

“I think you heard me, pet. Take down the force field.”

Just then the guard came back into the room to collect the lunch dishes. He put yours back on the cart and opened the slot in the force field to collect Loki’s. Loki rushed to the opening, but hesitated to push his plate through. He was obviously trying to keep it open longer. The guard became frustrated and started to walk away. 

“Ok, fine. Take it!” Loki pushed his plate through and made a very obvious show of sniffing the air that came through the slot. 

You wished you could just hold your breath, but the scent was intoxicating. You were starting to think of ways that you could tamper with the security cameras. 

Maybe you should just grab him and run... now you knew you were truly impaired. 

When the guard left again Loki pressed himself against the force field, causing it to emit a low hum. 

“Stop that!” You snapped, “Step away from the force field.”

“Oh, I can damage it, then.” He started to shove himself against it. 

“No, the humming it’s making is annoying.”

“Ah, I wouldn’t want to annoy my pretty azure pet.” Loki smirked. 

“I’m not your pet! And I don’t know why this is happening, you aren’t Jotunn, this shouldn’t happen.”

Loki took a step back and raised his head so he could look down his nose at you. “What exactly is this? What shouldn’t be happening?”

At that moment your anger flared and your imagination showed you punching the snot out of his arrogant face. Then biting him. Then... oh no!

That was it. You looked up at the security camera and sent a beam of ice at it, encapsulating it. You had no idea how much time that would buy you. Then you walked to the door and held the knob, sending ice into the mechanism and freezing it solid, that should buy you a few minutes.

You took two long steps across the room to the panel that controlled the force field and switched it off. 

Instantly the room was filled with the smell of pine, leather, winter and male. 

Loki took a deep breath through his nose and mouth, he was tasting the air. Aesir didn’t have vomeronasal organs, and it was vestigial on humans. What was going on?

You stormed over to him, not really sure what you were going to do first. He took a step backwards and you grabbed his arm. He tried to strike you with his other hand but you blocked his fist, instinctively sending a burst of frostbite to his bare hand. 

You gasped, damaging him was the last thing you wanted right now. You held his fist to examine any injury you had inflicted and what you saw gave your entire body a jolt that nearly put you on the ground. 

His hand was fine, there was no frostbite, but the point that you touched him his skin was turning blue. Soon after Jotunn markings began to snake up his arm. 

His face showed horror, but his pupils were still blown. This was not a surprise to him but it was not welcome. 

You started pulling off his armor and leather. He stood frozen, staring at you in lustful confusion tinged with dread.

You get down to his silky green tunic and roughly pull it over his head. His torso is riddled with old scars, battle injuries and what looks suspiciously like cuts left by a whip. You watch in fascination as the blue continues to cover him, changing pink scars to cobalt. 

“I don’t understand...” Loki mumbled. He’s staring at your mouth, you lick your lips and grab two fists full of his inky black hair and pull him towards you. You bite and suck more than kiss, and he fully participates.

When you pull away you see that the transformation has reached his face, his green eyes have shifted to red on red and long curving horns have emerged from his forehead. He is very short, for a Jotunn male, the same height as you, but he is beautiful, you could just devour him. 

He seems to come out of his trance and long blue fingers start pulling at your shirt, pulling it over your head and throwing it into the pile you started with his clothes.

He fumbles with your bra, the strange Midgardian contraption, you reach back to unhook it and throw it. 

He cups your breast and plays with your nipples, they grow hard under his attention. He breaks away from your mouth and greedily sucks at a nipple, his mouth and tongue seem to create a magical link to your core. 

Your breath catches, you grab the laces of his trousers and pull the knot free. You slip your hand in to feel the hardness that he has been pressing against you. 

He lets go of your breast and quickly pulls off his trousers, his cock pops up against his belly. 

You take a deep breath in through your teeth and wrap your hand around his shaft. The tip is wet with silky precum and you stroke him. You don’t have much time, and you want him now!

He’s bites your neck, “What is going on? Have you enchanted me? I have never felt this way.” His breath against the freshly bitten skin gave you tunnel vision. He leaned back and stared deeply into your eyes, desperately seeking answers. 

“We don’t have time for explanations, but we have a lot to talk about- another time.” With that you tore off your kilt and pushed him down onto his bunk. Foreplay was out, you were both sufficiently heated. You climbed onto the bunk and straddled him.

You stared into his red eyes as you positioned him at your entrance. His eyes closed and he let out a soft moan as you took him inside of you. His hands rested on your hips as you lifted yourself up and down. 

Your heat made you frantic, you positioned yourself so that he hit where you needed it most and he bucked to meet you halfway. He looked up at you with half closed eyes, his hands traveling up to your breasts and tweaking both nipples. This nearly finished you. 

You heard voices outside the door, you had been discovered. You intensified your rocking, you could hear your bodies coming together. Energy built up inside of you, desperate to release. His breathing became ragged and the rhythm was disturbed. Suddenly you were hit by a pulsating wave that engulfed your consciousness. You heard his moan as he released and it prolonged your climax. 

A part of your brain was still confused about the situation, but it was pushed roughly to the side by your primal needs. He was yours now, you were his. It mattered not that he was a prisoner, a criminal. Your most primitive instincts had claimed him.

You started to climb off of him but he held on. You didn't want to get up either. You had no time now, though. The door was rattling. You pulled yourself out of his arms and threw on your discarded clothing. 

“Come with me to Jotunheim!” You threw his clothes at him urgently. 

“I can’t, there is a very powerful being who wishes to punish me for my failure. I will only be safe in Asgard. He will destroy you to hurt me.”

“The Asgardians will kill you!” You’re horrified that you will lose this newly forged bond so violently. 

“Or sentence me to the dungeons. Either way is better than what I will face if my master catches me.” 

You thought of the scars and whip marks covering his body. Was that the work of this “master”?

The door flew open and you quickly threw an ice shield between you and the guards. 

“Go! Leave me now, nothing good will come of your being captured!” Loki had pulled on his tunic and trousers and was working on his leather. “Go!”

You realized that at least for now, you needed to leave him. You were in more danger than he was. 

You watched for a moment as the blue faded from his skin and the lines retreated to nothing. His eyes were green again and his horns were gone. Then you cut a path through the ice you had thrown and ran. 

You threw ice barriers at anyone who tried to stop you, but they were more concerned with keeping Loki contained. 

They weren't following you anymore, and you were able to sneak out of the building. You ran into the woods that surrounded the compound. There was a portal there, you ran to it and jumped. 

You fell into the cool snow of Jotunheim. It felt good against your overheated skin. You lay there staring at the sky that you grew up gazing into. You had to figure out a way to get back to Loki, but for now you would rest.

**Author's Note:**

> This work is part of the  
> [The Twelve Days of Smutness](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/The_Twelve_Days_of_Smutness/works)


End file.
